


Утешение (этот мир может предложить мне)

by faikit, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bucky!Cap, Drama, F/M, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: Как Баки Барнс задвигает хреновую речь при нашествии пришельцев, охмуряет девушку и начинает чувствовать себя настоящим Капитаном Америкой, а не китайской подделкой.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Relief (this world can offer me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543659) by [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/pseuds/sara_holmes). 



Баки медленно открывает глаза.

Это момент безмятежности. 

Он смотрит на чистый белый потолок и ни о чем не думает.

И вдруг — воспоминание ударяет с силой несущегося локомотива. Ошеломляющий напор, рев и шум. Словно заедающий видеоролик, массив мыслей обрушивается одним махом, бесчисленные образы прокатываются в сознании. Битва, самолет. Лед.

Господи, он должен был умереть.

Мысли ворочаются в голове гораздо медленнее, чем следует. Он растерянно осматривается, оценивая обстановку. Светлая комната, бледные стены, залитые солнечным светом окна — здесь тихо и спокойно. Он запоздало оглядывает себя, и сердце екает — белая футболка, коричневые штаны. Лого Стратегического Научного Резерва.

Где, черт подери, форма?

Он садится, ощущая растущие в груди панику и злость. Снова озирается кругом, но формы не видит. Совершенно непонятно, где он и как здесь оказался. Последнее воспоминание — это крушение чертова самолета, и тогда на нем точно была форма Стива. Это значит, кто-то его переодел в одежду СНР и забрал форму...

Снаружи слышатся шаги — он непроизвольно вскидывает голову и подбирается. Неосознанно вскакивает на ноги и пятится к стене. Задерживает дыхание. Дрожащие от злости и хлынувшего в кровь адреналина руки сжимаются в кулаки.

Дверь открывается. В комнату входит женщина — у нее волнистые светлые волосы и теплая улыбка. Увидев его, она улыбается шире. Непонятно почему, но это страшно действует на нервы.

— Капитан Барнс.

— Вы кто такая? — резко спрашивает Баки, и ему самому голос кажется отчего-то странным. — Что это за место, черт подери?

— Вы в безопасности, — тихо и успокаивающе говорит она, но Баки ее не слушает. 

Что-то не так. Ее облик кажется подозрительным, неправильным. Дело в прическе и в том, как сидит на ней рубашка. Он, черт подери, снайпер, и подмечать детали — его работа... 

— Вы кто такая? — снова рявкает Баки, пересекает комнату, хватает ее за плечи и прижимает к стене. — Где моя форма?

— Отставить, Капитан!

Раздается шум, и помещение вдруг заполняется вооруженными солдатами в черной форме. С пугающей сноровкой они мгновенно окружают Баки — и пяти секунд не проходит. Развернувшись, он прижимается спиной к стене, удерживая женщину перед собой.

— Отпустите ее, Капитан.

Голос низкий и спокойный. Повернувшись, Баки видит высокого негра в длинном кожаном плаще. На одном глазу его повязка, но взгляд второго удивительно спокоен, хотя напряжение достигло пиковых значений.

— Она — страховка, — срывается с языка. — Тащите сюда мою форму и щит, тогда отпущу.

— Вы пытаетесь меня шантажировать или ведете переговоры, Капитан? — спрашивает незнакомец с непонятным весельем в голосе.

— И то, и другое, — мгновенно отвечает Баки, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце, будто пытается пробить грудную клетку.

Называющий его Капитаном человек смеется.

— Агенты, отбой, — говорит он, и к удивлению Баки, солдаты опускают оружие и отступают. — Вы в порядке, агент Картер?

— Бывало и лучше, — отвечает она, и голос не дрожит, хоть тело напряжено. Все это выше понимания. Баки не знает, где находится и кто все эти люди, но у человека в плаще явно есть ответы. Похоже, ему не собираются навредить, но Баки в курсе, что первое впечатление вообще ни хрена не значит. Стив до сыворотки — прямое тому доказательство.

Стив.

Имя в сердце заедает, как испорченную пластинку, и его захлестывает эмоциями. Весь запал уходит, ледяная тоска прокатывается по телу, заполняя до краев.

Он отталкивает женщину от себя. Горло перехватывает — не произнести ни звука.

— Исчезните, — слышится команда, и агенты послушно отступают. Баки делает неловкий шаг назад. Упершись в стену, соскальзывает вниз, запускает пальцы в волосы. Плевать, насколько жалко это выглядит — если он попробует прямо сейчас сделать что-нибудь другое, то может попросту разрыдаться.

К нему никто не подходит, никто не заговаривает. Привалившись к противоположной стене, человек в плаще скрещивает руки на груди и ждет, пока Баки придет в себя.

— Итак, — через некоторое время произносит он — все так же тихо и спокойно. — Хотите, чтобы вам вернули щит и форму?

Баки делает глубокий вдох. Он недавно проснулся, но все равно чувствует себя уставшим.

— Кто вы?

— Ник Фьюри. Директор Щ.И.Т.а. Это современный аналог СНР.

— Современный? — косится на него Баки. — О чем вы?

Лицо Фьюри бесстрастно — быть может, в нем мелькает лишь легкий намек на жалость.

— Вы проспали семьдесят лет, Капитан.

— О чем вы вообще, мать вашу?

Фьюри шумно вздыхает и присаживается у противоположной стены, кладет руку на согнутое колено.

— Я знаю, вы разбили во льдах тот самолет, понимая, что это конец, — говорит он, а Баки чувствует озноб от того, что это произнесли вслух. — Но нам повезло, вы — суперсолдат и не погибли в крушении самолета. Были заморожены. Сыворотка поддерживала жизнь. Мы вас нашли.

Его слова кажутся Баки белым шумом, статическими помехами, шипением сломанного радио. Осознать сказанное сложно — не мог же он пропустить семьдесят лет. Никак. Ведь это значит, что «Коммандос», Пегги, война... что вообще случилось? Господи, Стив тоже остался там, в семидесяти годах позади, и от этого захлестывает иррациональная паника, потому что кто вспомнит Стива...

— Капитан? Вы слышите?

Голос выдергивает Баки обратно в настоящее. Он рвано выдыхает, чувствуя подступающее головокружение.

— Не уверен.

— Может, выпьем кофе? Я познакомлю вас с новым миром.

— Мир все тот же, — устало произносит Баки и встает на ноги. — Других планов у меня все равно нет.

— Пока нет, — Фьюри поднимается следом. — Сюда, Капитан.

Баки покорно идет за ним к выходу. За дверью странное, пустое, стерильное помещение с тускло светящимися полами и белыми стенами. Все это жутко похоже на больницу и напоминает Баки другое медучреждение, в которое его швырнули, когда Филлипс понял, что он обладает суперсилой, как и Стив...

А потом Фьюри открывает другую дверь, и все воспоминания тускнеют.

Ни хрена себе.

Это Нью-Йорк — и все же не он. Ничего похоже на продемонстрированное Говардом на «Старк Экспо» будущее. Здесь просто громко, и шумно, и оживленно, повсюду разномастные и разноцветные автомобили, все мигает и светится. Люди тоже слишком яркие — волосы, одежда, которая на них надета. Или не надета, вяло думает Баки, провожая взглядом женщину в самых коротких шортах на его памяти.

Фьюри ведет его по улице к зданию под названием «Старбакс», где полно зеленых вывесок и нелепых логотипов. Здесь все не менее странное, чем снаружи — переполненное механизмами и экранами, но запах, по крайней мере, знаком. Фьюри оставляет Баки за столиком у окна, и он ссутуливается, глядя на мир за стеклом и пытаясь принять новую реальность.

Он в гребаном будущем. Тут слишком громко, слишком ярко и нет никаких летающих машин. Все это ему поперек горла.

Фьюри приносит два кофе, и эти одноразовые стаканчики кажутся вовсе не такими хрупкими, как привык Баки, но он все равно старается не сжимать, чтобы не раздавить. Поставив кофе на стол, Баки оглядывается на других посетителей и чувствует себя вдруг совершенно потерянным и невыносимо одиноким.

— Итак, — Фьюри опускается на странно изогнутый стул с низкой спинкой, отхлебывает кофе. — Кажется, я так и не поздравил вас с возвращением.

— Это все реально, да? — спрашивает Баки. — Я ведь не проснусь на базе ГИДРЫ или в больнице где-нибудь в Швейцарии?

— Это реальность, — заверяет Фьюри. — Как, боюсь, и все остальное. И вам придется в этом разобраться.

— Не уверен, что хочу, — без раздумий отвечает Баки, опирается локтями о стол и прячет лицо в ладонях. — Семьдесят гребаных лет.

Когда Фьюри заговаривает, голос его тихий и почти сочувствующий.

— Мне в самом деле жаль, Кэп. Я знаю, что за короткий промежуток времени на тебя свалилась куча неприятностей. Знаю, что ты потерял лучшего друга. И поэтому тебе пришлось занять его место.

Баки замирает на секунду, затем опускает руки и смотрит на Фьюри. Лицо того бесстрастно, но слова не оставляют места разночтениям.

— Ты знаешь.

Фьюри чуть склоняет голову.

— Я знаю. Больше никто.

— Кроме меня, — Фьюри снова кивает, и Баки вдруг понимает, почему они здесь. Он мог бы поставить последний доллар на то, что помещение, в котором очнулся, было под наблюдением, а здесь можно без опаски поговорить и о Стиве, и об ужасном секрете, который каким-то образом удавалось хранить семьдесят лет.

— Кроме тебя.

Баки кривит губы и пожимает плечами, стараясь выглядеть равнодушно и непринужденно, хотя на самом деле он близок к тому, чтобы окончательно потерять самообладание прямо посреди этой чертовой современной кофейни. Впрочем, он не теряет. Именно по этой причине Баки был частью «Воющих коммандос» и хорошим солдатом. Когда не остается ничего, кроме смелости, он умеет засунуть подальше свое дерьмо и сделать дело.

Умел, мрачно думает Баки. Но на этот раз слишком много всего, чтобы засунуть.

Он отхлебывает кофе и тут же чуть не давится. Зажимает рот ладонью. С отвращением проглатывает.

— Что это, черт подери, такое?

— Настоящий кофе двадцать первого века, — говорит Фьюри. — Никакого больше пайкового дерьма военного времени, Барнс.

— Иди нахрен. Найди мне настоящий кофе. Этот на вкус как разбавленный водой шоколадный батончик.

Стиву бы эта хрень тоже наверняка не понравилась, думает Баки и снова чувствует, как в желудке мгновенно образуется ледяной ком. Чувствует, как возвращаются темные волны, грозя накрыть его и утянуть на самое дно. Это всего лишь тоска, но она запоздала. Стива нет вот уже семьдесят лет, а Баки чувствует себя виноватым — его здесь не было, чтобы помнить о нем, и все это, конечно, совершенно бесмысленно...

— Капитан?

— Я хочу убраться отсюда, — бросает он Фьюри, потому что с него довольно. Довольно ужасного кофе, пустых разговоров и всего этого шума. Довольно людей, странностей и неправильностей, которыми буквально пропитано все. Довольно гребаного будущего.

Фьюри просто кивает, не спрашивая, чем вызвана такая перемена настроения.

— У тебя есть квартира. Пойдем, Капитан.

Оставив недопитым кофе, они выходят на улицу. У тротуара ждет внушительный черный автомобиль. Фьюри открывает заднюю дверцу и жестом указывает Баки садиться. Тот забирается в машину без споров, чувствуя, что его несет по течению, но он слишком измотан, чтобы сопротивляться. Баки понятия не имеет, что случилось с этим миром за последние семьдесят лет, и не уверен, что вообще хочет знать.

— Война закончилась? — глухо спрашивает он у севшего на переднее пассажирское сиденье Фьюри. Темнокожий водитель лишь бросает на Баки быстрый взгляд, когда он захлопывает дверь.

— Та война да.

— Та война, — повторяет Баки и прикрывает глаза. — Я так понимаю, есть и другая?

— На нашу долю тоже выпало изрядно, — отвечает Фьюри. — И, полагаю, до мира во всем мире впереди еще несколько.

В горле встает комок, и Баки шумно сглатывает. Водитель заводит двигатель, и на секунду он проваливается в воспоминания о реве двигателей военных самолетов...

— ... тебя домой, Кэп, — вторгается в мысли голос Фьюри, и воспоминания тускнеют по краям, тонут в тенях.

— Да, — с невеселым смешком говорит Баки, а в груди все щемит. — Домой. Где бы это, черт возьми, ни было.

*** 

Его дом оказывается квартирой на Манхэттене. По крайней мере, они говорят, что это Манхэттен, но очертания его неправильные, непривычной формы. Новые небоскребы безудержно толкаются плечами, хвастаются, пытаются казаться больше, ярче, лучше. Башня Старка самая невыносимая — сияет, как рождественская ель. Впрочем, не поэтому Баки ощущает такую неприязнь: имя «Старк» на одной из сторон здания служит еще одним напоминанием обо всем, что он потерял. Ему сказали, что это апогей современной архитектуры, она совершенно автономна, в том числе энергетически. Откровенно говоря, это похоже на бомбу замедленного действия, бомбу, замаскированную под здание в самом центре Нью-Йорка.

По крайней мере, он не видит чертову вывеску с именем из окна своей квартиры. Дорогой, изолированной, с несколькими уровнями безопасности, доступной только толстосумам. Здесь сплошная электроника и электронные ключи, и никаких швейцаров, к которым привык Баки — он чувствует себя чужаком. Он босяк из Бруклина, ему не место в этой шикарной части города.

В его квартире отдельная спальня с примыкающей к ней роскошной ванной.

Кровать самая мягкая из всех, на которых когда-либо доводилось спать, и это раздражает тоже. Последней его постелью была армейская раскладушка, бесконечно далекая от роскошного египетского хлопка и пуховых подушек. А еще в квартире имеется просторная гостиная, совмещенная с кухней, длинный стол делит ее на две зоны, и в кухне полно еды и напитков, из которых Баки удалось опознать меньше половины.

Впрочем, он благодарен за все это. За место, которое можно назвать своим, где можно укрыться и попытаться прийти в себя.

Сейчас почти полночь. С тех пор, как Баки переехал сюда, прошло уже несколько длинных, утомительных и пустых дней, и теперь он сидит в одиночестве на диване в центре гостиной. Паркет незастланного пола тянется от стены до стены, нарезанный длинными полосками свет от огней небоскребов ложится на темное дерево.

На кофейном столике два больших ящика из прочной пластмассы. Крышки небрежно отброшены на пол, и внутри красное, синее, белое.

Баки не может заставить себя вынуть ни форму, ни щит. Просто сидит в темноте, не отрывая взгляда от белой звезды на форме. Форме Стива.

Костюм и щит — буквально единственное, что у него осталось. Его близкие родственники все умерли. Сыновья и дочери кузенов живут где-то в Пенсильвании, но с тем же успехом могут быть в другой галактике. Остатка «Воющих коммандос» давно нет. Большинство из них погибли на войне, которую Баки проспал. Пегги Картер, впрочем, еще жива и где-то в Англии. Он не набрался смелости ей позволить — боялся, что если она упомянет Стива, окончательно растеряет присутствие духа.

Больно, все время. Тело, сердце, все остальное — просто больно. Он хочет вернуться домой.

Но не может. Потому и сидит, сжав голову руками, один, в слишком большой для него квартире, в семидесяти годах от дома — и тогда наконец позволяет себе слезы.

***

Проходят дни. Баки спит, ест и читает оставленные ему документы — совершенно бесцельно. На шестой день он отваживается выйти на улицу и бродит по городу. Катается на метро, сидит в кафе и настороженно рассматривает новый мир. Находит укромный уголок в библиотеке, пролистывает школьные учебники истории и чувствует себя разбитым из-за всех этих перемен.

Баки смиряется с технологиями. Не понимает их, но смиряется. В конце концов, семьдесят лет назад он был венцом современной науки, а СНР определенно шли впереди планеты всей. Впрочем, теперь это уже не так. Люди платят за свое барахло картами. Кредитными картами, как он узнает позже, и сама эта идея кажется ему ужасной. Современную одежду не нужно крахмалить, гладить и вешать. Можно бросить гребаную футболку на пол и поднять на следующий день ничем не хуже. И он оказывается совершенно сбит с толку первой купленной бутылкой колы. Девушка на кассе смотрит на него с удивлением, пока Баки пытается справиться со странным ушком, осторожно подцепляя его, как чеку гранаты.

Он бродит по городу и находит бар в Бруклине, который раньше баром не был, но здесь темно и тихо. Баки заходит и заказывает пиво. Садится в углу, и никто его не беспокоит. Следующим вечером он повторяет маршрут и делает то же самое, вскоре это место становится привычным убежищем.

На пятый день, когда он сидит за тем же столиком в углу с девятой бутылкой пива, к нему подсаживается Ник Фьюри. Откровенно говоря, это последний человек, которого хочет видеть Баки, но при этом, кажется, единственный в этом столетии, кого он знает.

— Не можешь уснуть? — спрашивает тот, оглядываясь. Бар почти пуст, за исключением двух парней, которые сидят за столиком в другом углу и шумно спорят о спортивной игре, идущей на большом экране.

Возможно, Баки понравилось бы будущее, если бы он не ненавидел его так сильно.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Баки. На нем тот же черный прикид, что и прежде, только теперь сверху накинута короткая кожаная куртка. 

— Это такой способ отпраздновать? — Фьюри обводит рукой бар, напрочь игнорируя вопрос.

— Чего ты хочешь? — ровным тоном повторяет Баки. — Ты здесь по заданию или чтобы помочь мне отпраздновать?

— По заданию. Нужно, чтобы ты снова надел форму, Кэп.

Баки замирает и напрягается.

— Зачем? Миру нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь снова станцевал в трико?

Даже шутка жалится. Это ведь не ему пришлось носить дурацкий костюм.

— Миру нужно, чтобы его снова кто-нибудь спас, — Фьюри вынимает из-под куртки папку с документами, протягивает Баки. Он с подозрением хмурится, а затем отставляет пиво. Кладет папку на липкий стол, открывает — и едва не вздрагивает. 

— Секретное оружие ГИДРЫ, — бормочет он, глядя на сияющий голубой куб и напечатанное сверху черным слово «тессеракт».

— Говард Старк выудил его из океана, пока искал тебя, — говорит Фьюри, и Баки вскидывает на него взгляд.

— Искал меня? Он был приятелем Стива, не моим. 

— Главное, что он нашел это. Подумал о том же, о чем и мы. Что можно использовать куб для получения неограниченной энергии.

Баки просматривает документы, и картина вырисовывается.

— Ладно, — тянет он. — Полагаю, это имеет какое-то отношение к твоим словам о спасении мира?

— Куб украден. Нам нужно его вернуть.

Баки едва не закашливается. 

— Вы позволили кому-то украсть куб? — изумленно спрашивает он. — Да ты шутишь, мать твою? Мы потеряли Стива... — Баки осекается, осматривается, чтобы убедиться, что их не подслушивают, а затем продолжает злым низким шепотом: — Стив погиб в войне с этой штукой, а вы позволили ее украсть?

— Позволили? Я потерял сотню людей и одного из своих лучших агентов в попытке не дать забрать куб, так что нет. Я не позволял его забрать. Я собираю оперативную команду, чтобы вернуть куб, и ты — часть ее.

Выдержка Баки дает трещину из-за самонадеянности Фьюри, ожиданий, которые его обязуют оправдать.

— Я не хочу быть частью твоей гребаной супергеройской самодеятельности или что ты там делаешь, — огрызается он.

Фьюри молча смотрит на него, затем изгибает губы в намеке на улыбку. Выглядит это пугающе. 

— О, есть человек, с которым тебе совершенно необходимо встретиться, — улыбка превращается в акулью ухмылку.

— Не хочу я ни с кем встречаться. Я провел в будущем только две недели, а все, кого успел узнать, оказались шпионами или засранцами.

— Ты отлично впишешься в компанию, — говорит Фьюри, вернув лицу бесстрастность. — Послушай. Мир в опасности. И речь не о том, что у пары человек возникли проблемы. Нам и правда нужен кто-то, способный спасти всю планету. Семь миллиардов людей, Кэп.

— Не называй меня так, — Баки качает головой, будто отгоняя слова, как надоедливых мух.

— У меня есть команда. Ей нужен лидер. Ты. 

— Я не лидер.

Фьюри откидывается на спинку стула. 

— Так после всего, что Роджерс сделал для спасения твоей задницы, ты просто все бросишь?

В груди пугающе быстро вскипает ярость. 

— Не произноси его имени, — предупреждает Баки и убирает руку с бутылки, пока не осыпалась осколками. — Не смей.

— Ну, если мне не позволено говорить о нем, а ты собираешься сделать вид, что его никогда не существовало... — беззаботно произносит Фьюри. Баки мог бы перегнуться через стол и придушить его.

— Заткнись.

— Ты единственный у меня на примете, кто может занять его место. 

— На примете?

— Если не хочешь, то, возможно, придется искать дальше.

— Нет, — бросает Баки. — Ты...

Он осекается и сглатывает. Он растерян, сбит с толку, слегка навеселе и не совсем уверен, что делать. Он не создан работать со шпионами. Ему нужен Стив.

— Я что? — спрашивает Фьюри. — Я не могу найти кого-нибудь другого для работы, которая, по твоим же словам, тебе не нужна?

«Нет, не можешь», — хочется ответить Баки, но он не вправе это говорить. Капитан Америка — это больше, чем он сам, больше, чем один человек. Если Щ.И.Т.у и миру нужен Капитан Америка, разумеется, они найдут кого-нибудь на эту роль. 

Его охватывает странная паника. Стив должен им быть, Стив — Капитан Америка, черт возьми, но Стив умер, и Баки обязан продолжить его дело, как Пегги и сказала ему в ту ночь в дрянном разбомбленном баре в Англии...

— Если я это сделаю... 

— Когда ты это сделаешь, — поправляет Фьюри, как будто заранее знает, каким будет ответ.

— Не вынуждай меня дать тебе по зубам, — говорит Баки, вскипая от гнева, вызванного этим самодовольством. Он еще ни на что не согласился и вообще не уверен, что согласится, поэтому Фьюри лучше бы стереть это выражение со своего лица. Но тот лишь фыркает и смеется, вынимает из кармана очередной невозможно крошечный мобильный телефон и бросает на стол.

— Может, ты немного изменишь свое отношение, — говорит Фьюри, постукивая пальцами по темному экрану. — Не уверен, что мир готов к настолько харизматичному Капитану Америке, как ты. 

— Мир пусть валит нахрен, — говорит Баки и кивает на телефон. — Это еще зачем?

— Связь со Щ.И.Т.ом. Для тебя. Звонишь, набираешь сообщения. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что две недели назад я был в сороковых?

— Я верю, что ты как-нибудь разберешься. Думай об этом как о необычном радио.

— Необычное радио, — повторяет Баки и потирает лоб. — Ладно. Необычное радио с кем на том конце?

— С тем, кто соединит тебя со мной, агентом Коулсоном или агентом Романовой. 

— Кем и кем?

— Полная информация ждет тебя дома, — говорит Фьюри. — Все там. Важно одно — ты можешь им доверять.

— Я еще не сказал да, а ты уже кадришь меня полной информацией и связью с твоими лучшими агентами?

Фьюри это игнорирует.

— Кстати о моих лучших агентах. Они и в самом деле лучшие. С одним из самых высоких уровней доступа. Но о Роджерсе им знать не положено.

Баки замирает. 

— Что?

— Мир прямо сейчас нуждается в Капитане Америке. Вот и все. Не время драматизировать о лице под маской.

Баки холодеет. Он будто снова попадает в сорок четвертый, где Пегги и Филлипс объясняют ему, почему мир не должен узнать, что случилось со Стивом. Какой ущерб это принесет, если все поймут, что Капитан Америка погиб, что он был таким же простым смертным, как и остальные... 

Баки смотрит на бутылку, сосредоточившись на отражающихся в стекле огнях. 

— Я не похож на Стива. Кто-нибудь заметит.

— С этим нам повезло, — говорит Фьюри. — Записей о замене нет, об этом знаем только ты и я. Люди, которые могли бы связать лицо Стива с Капитаном Америкой, либо давно умерли, либо уже не в состоянии говорить. Тебе удавалось делать это в сорок четвертом...

— Ага, неделю, не больше, — безнадежно говорит Баки. — Были ведь комиксы. Карточки. Фильмы...

— Там он в полном обмундировании и маске, — перебивает Фьюри. — Мы нашли несколько неофициальных записей с вами обоими, но они уже уничтожены. 

— Уничтожены?

— Щ.И.Т. очень дотошен. Кроме того, большая часть свидетельств того, что Стив Роджерс был Капитаном Америкой, все равно была подчищена СНР, когда они всунули тебя в форму. 

Соберись Баки зарыдать, сейчас самый подходящий момент. Он откидывает голову назад и судорожно вздыхает.

— А знаешь, они планируют посвятить тебе выставку. Расскажут, как ты прошел через проект «Возрождение», а до того рос в Бруклине болезненным сиротой.

— Это был не я...

— Теперь ты, — серьезно говорит Фьюри. — Если берешь это на себя, то все целиком.

Баки хочется запустить бутылку Фьюри в лицо, потому что он сидит здесь и вычеркивает Стива из истории. Его лучшего друга — стирает, как пятно, как что-то неуместное... 

— Я не буду этого делать.

Фьюри подается вперед. 

— Нам нужно, чтобы ты сделал.

Баки сцепляет зубы, морщится, а затем выдыхает со смешком, мечтая вернуться в прошлое и разбить чертов самолет вдребезги, чтобы не приходилось сидеть здесь и слушать все это.

Ему нужен Стив. 

— Прости, — говорит Баки, и слова ложатся на язык горечью. — Я не тот, кого ты ищешь. 

Фьюри пялится на него несколько секунд, а затем разочарованно вздыхает. 

— Нет, — он стучит пальцами по столу, будто подводя итог. — Видимо, нет.

Не говоря больше ни слова, встает и уходит. Баки не провожает его взглядом. Просто сидит и пялится на телефон, оставленный на столе, а потом молча машет рукой бармену, чтобы принес еще пива. 

*** 

Вернувшись домой, Баки сразу понимает, что кто-то поджидает его в квартире. С одной стороны, он настораживается и хочет броситься в драку, с другой — он измотан и ему совершенно плевать. Если этот кто-то послан Фьюри, то вряд ли ему навредит. А если какой-нибудь злоумышленник или кто-нибудь, знающий о Капитане Америке... 

Черт. Щит. Костюм. Все осталось в ящиках на столе. 

Мысленно костеря себя на все лады, Баки бросает ключи в чашу на столе в коридоре. 

— Чем могу помочь? — спрашивает он, снимает куртку и вешает на крючок. — Мне готовиться к драке? Вообще-то у меня был хреновый день, и я не в настроении.

Слышится тихий музыкальный смех. Баки хмурится, проходит в гостиную и замирает, увидев у стола женщину, разглядывающую его щит. Это самая роскошная женщина из тех, что ему доводилось встречать.

— Сегодня никаких драк, — она встает, едва заметно улыбаясь. У нее рыжие волосы, свободно обрамляющие лицо, и большие зеленые глаза. Темные брюки и простой черный топ совсем не скрывают потрясающую фигуру. Она смотрит на Баки так, будто что-то знает, будто видит его насквозь. — Я пришла от имени Щ.И.Т.а. 

Баки одурело моргает и заставляет себя собраться. 

— В таком случае можете проводить себя до двери, — говорит он, с горечью вспоминая те дни, когда при виде красивой дамы попытал бы счастья, включив все свое обаяние. Сейчас это не вариант.

— Непременно, но только после того, как мы поговорим, — она кивает на щит. — Слышала, ты держал его в руке, когда тебя нашли. 

Баки чувствует, как шерсть на загривке становится дыбом. 

— И что, мать твою?

Она только пожимает плечами. 

— Он важен для тебя.

— Я Капитан Америка, детка. Щит вроде как входит в соцпакет.

Слова повисают в воздухе. Ее явно не впечатлила — разве что слегка позабавила — его вспышка. Что касается Баки, то у него сердце колотится в горле — он поверить не может, что сказал такое. Ведь потратил бог знает сколько времени, убеждая Фьюри и самого себя в том, что он не Кэп. А потом открыл свой болтливый рот... 

— Просто совет: когда кто-то называет меня деткой, для него это обычно плохо кончается, — непринужденно говорит она и садится на диван.

— Почему? — спрашивает Баки, скрестив руки на груди. — Ты прячешь где-то в этой одежде оружие?

— Мне вовсе не нужно оружие, чтобы врезать тебе за то, что ты ведешь себя как высокомерный сексистский осел, — изгибает она бровь.

— И мне не нужно оружие, чтобы врезать тебе за то, что вломилась в мою квартиру, — парирует Баки. — Если ты пришла, чтобы убедить меня подписаться на план Щ.И.Т.а, то ничего у тебя не выйдет. 

— Думаю, все получится. Ты знаешь, что мне нужно, я знаю — что тебе. Никто в дальнейшем не удивится.

Баки прищуривается. 

— И почему мне кажется, что ты врешь? О, точно. Потому что ты шпионка. 

Она кивает. 

— Наташа Романова, — говорит и снова смотрит на щит, а потом тянется и включает лампу на маленьком столике. Теплый желтый свет разгоняет холодный полумрак. Черт, теперь она выглядит еще красивее. 

— И работаешь на Щ.И.Т.

— Работаю. И ты нужен нам, Кэп.

Она обращает на него взгляд зеленых глаз — Баки ведет. 

«Соберись, Барнс, — жестко говорит он себе. — Она шпионка. Начни уже думать верхним мозгом».

— Это было предсказуемо, — бросает Баки. — Я сказал нет, и Фьюри прислал хорошенькую девицу, чтобы я передумал.

— Считаешь меня хорошенькой? 

Он раздраженно фыркает, сжимает пальцами переносицу и взбирается на подлокотник дивана — ноги утопают в слишком мягких подушках. 

— Это к делу не относится. Суть в том, что я знаю, чего ты пытаешься добиться.

— Я здесь не за тем, чтобы хлопать ресницами. Это твои проблемы, если ты пялишься на меня вместо того, чтобы слушать.

Баки чувствует, как шею начинает заливать краска. Он по-прежнему уверен в своей правоте, в том, что Наташа хочет ослабить своей красотой его волю, но она кажется совершенно серьезной, и Баки начинает подозревать, что, возможно, просчитался. 

— Я здесь, потому что я лучший агент Щ.И.Т.а, — сообщает Наташа, и в это Баки верит. — И буду работать в команде, которую собирает Фьюри. Я привыкла работать одна, по своим заданиям, но сейчас это правильно.

— Дело не в этом, — уже без раздражения говорит Баки. Разве только... с грустью, возможно. — Я просто не могу. Все это запоздало на семьдесят лет.

Наташа довольно долго всматривается в его лицо, а затем кивает.

— Жаль, — она касается ладонью звезды в центре формы. — Тебе бы пошло, — Наташа поднимается на ноги и едва заметно улыбается. — Подумай об этом. Я знаю, что Фьюри грозится передать щит кому-нибудь другому, но он не станет. Ему нужен ты. 

Баки, слегка опешив, моргает. 

— Спасибо? Наверное. 

— Да не за что, — Наташа становится перед ним, почти касаясь бедром колена. Когда заговаривает снова, голос становится низким и тихим, и проникает в самое сердце. 

— И все-таки — как мне тебя называть?

— Баки, — мгновенно отвечает он, растерянно, косноязычно и слишком прямолинейно. Господи, какая она красивая. — Ну. Меня зовут Джеймс. Но. Люди называют меня Баки. 

— Надеюсь на скорую встречу, Баки, — негромко говорит Наташа и уходит. 

*** 

Мобильный телефон нетерпеливо пялится на Баки с кухонного стола. Вцепившись пальцами в край отполированного мрамора, он пялится в ответ. Вот уже несколько часов они в тупике — Баки подхватывал телефон, крутил в руках и откладывал бесчисленное количество раз. Всего один звонок. Он знает, что должен делать, и если сделает, то сможет получить пару гребаных советов, чью-то помощь, избавиться от карусели мыслей.

— Да нахрен, — наконец говорит он, хватает телефон, нажимает цифру один и зеленую кнопку — все в соответствии с инструкциями в текстовом сообщении, что появилось на экране, когда он впервые включил аппарат. 

— Пожалуйста, не она, пусть это будет не она, — бормочет Баки, а затем телефон звонит. Он задерживает дыхание и нажимает на кнопку...

— Агент Коулсон слушает, — раздается четкий мужской голос. — Чем могу помочь, Капитан?

Баки выдыхает с облегчением. Не то чтобы он боялся Наташи Романовой, но она так выбивает его из колеи, что сейчас лучше не надо. Ему нужно кое с чем разобраться. 

— Я хочу слетать в Англию, — смело говорит он. — На юг. Как можно скорее.

— Могу я уточнить, зачем?

Баки косится на стопку документов на краю кухонного стола. 

— Хочу увидеть старого друга. 

Повисает пауза. Баки ничего не слышит на том конце линии. 

— Окей, это я могу организовать. Через час за вами заедет машина. 

— Спасибо, — говорит Баки и нажимает отбой. Тяжело дыша, отбрасывает телефон. Внутри сворачивается ледяной ком, но от звонка все равно становится лучше.

Легче. 

Может, потому что он наконец делает выбор и планирует посадить свою задницу в самолет. А может, потому что собирается увидеть единственного человека, который у него остался, который, возможно, поймет. 

*** 

— Я думала, мы не должны о нем говорить, Джеймс. Приказ сверху, — в глазах Пегги Картер тот же теплый озорной блеск, что и семьдесят лет назад. Хоть ей сейчас за девяносто, и тело одряхлело, к духу ее вопросов нет. Та же Пегги Картер до мозга костей. Медсестры говорят, что она отлично держится. Когда устает, становится забывчива. Впрочем, сегодня хороший день, сказали они. 

Пегги так же умна, как всегда. Она сидит с царственной осанкой в кресле с высокой спинкой у большого эркерного окна и смотрит на ухоженную территорию дома престарелых, где заканчивает свои дни. Это красивое место, как и сама она.

Уцепившись за слово «красивая», Баки вспоминает о рыжих волосах и зеленых глазах, и испытывает почти непреодолимое желание удариться головой о щит.

— Кто нас услышит? — Баки сует руки в карманы, горбится, чувствуя себя неотесанной американской деревенщиной. — Или думаешь, Щ.И.Т. понаставил тут жучков? 

— Зачем им тратить жучки на такой старье? — она разглаживает морщинистыми руками одеяло на коленях.

— Старье, как же, — фыркает Баки. — Ты самая большая забияка по обе стороны Атлантики. 

Пегги смеется, резко и хрипло.

— Ты всегда был обаяшкой.

— Ну, рядом со Стивом любой бы таким показался, — отвечает Баки с кривой невеселой ухмылкой. Пегги протягивает руку, и он берет ее ладонь в свои, приваливается головой к подголовнику кресла.

— И представить не могу, как тебе его не хватает, — тихо говорит она, а Баки молча кивает. — Время лечит. Но у тебя не было этого времени.

— Нет, — тихо бормочет он. — Выяснилось, что заморозка не очень-то помогает справиться.

— О, Джеймс. Он любил тебя, так сильно. Но ты и без меня знаешь. Он бы гордился тем, что ты сделал.

— Знаю, — вздыхает Баки. — Я просто... — он осекается, мотает головой. — Я не хочу быть здесь, Пег. Хочу вернуться в то время, когда все имело смысл. До того, как Стив упал.

Пегги качает головой. 

— Не делай этого с собой, — говорит она, и в трескучем голосе появляется намек на знакомую Баки сталь.

— Я ненавижу будущее, — бормочет он и трет ладонью глаза. 

— Так может, тебе стоит перестать считать его будущим, — строго говорит Пегги. — Теперь это твое настоящее. И тебе нужно найти в нем свое место.

Баки отвечает не сразу. Он пожимает плечами и поднимает на нее взгляд. 

— Щ.И.Т. хочет, чтобы я снова стал Капитаном Америкой. Очевидно, мир влип в неприятности. Я должен поработать в команде супергероев или вроде того.

Пегги выглядит ошеломленной. 

— Тогда почему ты здесь?

— Ты знаешь, что я никогда не желал этого, — чуть резче, чем хотелось, отвечает Баки, садится ровнее и отпускает ладонь Пегги. 

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, ты пришел сюда, потому что тебе нужно, чтобы я снова сказала тебе, что делать?

— Наверное. 

— Ты знаешь, почему мир нуждается в Капитане Америке. И знаешь, почему Стив на это пошел. А еще ты знаешь, почему тебя выбрали на его место — и не смотри на меня так. Дело было не только в твоей силе... 

— Я оказался под рукой. 

— А ну прекрати это. Кончай хандрить, подними свою задницу, иди помогай. Ты не хуже моего знаешь, что осквернишь его память, позволив миру погибнуть после того, что вы оба отдали за его спасение прежде. 

В горле снова встает тугой комок. 

— Ниже пояса, Картер.

— Это правда. Мой дорогой, ты ничем не хуже него. Я бы не убеждала тебя надеть эту чертову форму, если бы считала иначе. 

Баки склоняет голову и снова тянется к ее ладони. Она позволяет, накрывает его руку своей. 

— Когда ты появился в дверях, я едва не получила сердечный приступ, — говорит Пегги и шикает на пробормотавшего «Простите, мэм» Баки. — Но позволь сказать тебе, Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс... я так рада снова тебя увидеть, рада, что ты жив и здоров.

Она рассеянно гладит его по руке. 

— Стив был лучшим. А ты был его самым близким другом не без причины. Ты справишься.

Баки кивает, и Пегги проводит ладонью по его щеке. 

— Так что брось, — мягко добавляет она. 

— Да, мэм, — он судорожно вздыхает. — Пожалуй, мне пора на самолет. Мир сам себя не спасет.

Пегги улыбается.

— Да, пора. 

***

Вернувшись, он обнаруживает дверь в квартиру незапертой. Черт. 

Подобравшись, Баки толкает створку. Оружия при себе никакого — в самолет с ним не пускают. Впрочем, учитывая, как мало людей вообще знает о Баки, а тем более испытывает желание вломиться в его квартиру, он не сильно-то обеспокоен. Быть может, раздражен. А скорее, просто устал.

Закрывая за собой дверь, он ожидает увидеть Фьюри, но надеется на Коулсона. Однако мир будто ополчился против него, потому что в гостиной Баки находит Наташу. 

— У меня есть мобильный, — равнодушно говорит он, сбрасывая с плеча сумку и снимая куртку. — Могла бы позвонить, вовсе не обязательно вламываться сюда всякий раз, как... Наташа?

Внимательно посмотрев на нее, Баки умолкает. Она стоит у стола, прижимая к груди папку с документами, и кусает ноготь на большом пальце. Выглядит измученной, во взгляде читается отчаяние. 

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Ты уже говорила, — медленно произносит Баки, не понимая, что здесь вообще происходит, но она качает головой и перебивает его: 

— Это личное, — делает шаг вперед и протягивает ему папку. С опаской поглядев на нее, Баки все же берет. Подозрительно покосившись на Наташу, кладет на стол и открывает. Вверху страницы написано: «Агент Клинт Бартон, «Соколиный Глаз» — ниже фото светловолосого мужчины с кривой ухмылкой и блеклым синяком под глазом. 

— Человек, забравший тессеракт, забрал и Клинта. Он был скомпрометирован. Мы не можем его найти.

— Он агент Щ.И.Т.а? — Баки листает страницы, хмурится, рассматривая фото, на котором изображен человек с луком и стрелами. Список миссий впечатляет, как и список навыков. Лучник-профессионал, превосходный снайпер, владеет техникой рукопашного боя, спасает гражданских. Список все не кончается.

— Он мой лучший друг, — говорит Наташа. — И если мы не найдем и не остановим его как можно скорее, то это сделает Щ.И.Т. — любой ценой.

Баки поднимает на нее взгляд, но Наташа бесстрастно смотрит на черно-белое фото. Ощутив странный укол разочарования и ревности, он не успевает поймать сорвавшиеся с языка слова: 

— Лучший друг, да?

Наташа бросает на него резкий взгляд, и Баки немедленно чувствует себя отборной скотиной. 

— Да. Мужчина и женщина могут быть друзьями. И не смей говорить мне, что у тебя никогда не было друга, за которого ты бы умер.

Отчитали его как следует. Баки задумывается, как эта женщина смогла достать его до печенок, если они встречались всего второй раз, и решает по-умному захлопнуть расставленную на него ловушку. Еще раз смотрит на документы, собирается с духом. 

— Он настолько опасен, что его готовы остановить любой ценой?

— Он лучший снайпер в мире. Не знаю, что с ним сделал Локи, но, похоже, Клинт следует его приказам. И если он неуправляем, то да — очень опасен.

— Локи, наш вороватый друг, уведший тессеракт, — бормочет Баки. — И, очевидно, твоего приятеля. 

Он запинается на полуслове, почувствовав, как сжимаются на запястье сильные пальцы. Вскидывает взгляд и вдруг понимает, что Наташа совсем близко.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет она, и ничего себе — в самом деле близко.

Баки делает глубокий вдох через нос, рвано выдыхает.

— Почему ты пришла ко мне? Если он так крут, то Щ.И.Т. наверняка будет его искать. 

— Будет, но я им не верю.

— Ты не доверяешь людям, с которыми работаешь?

Наташа качает головой, на секунду опускает глаза. 

— Я верю тебе. 

Баки не знает, играет она с ним потому, что действительно беспокоится о друге, или же хочет заманить в эту миссию.

За всем этим кроется нечто большее, но Баки не может заставить себя подумать как следует, потому что Наташа все так же не сводит с него взгляда и придвигается еще ближе.

Так близко, что теплое дыхание касается губ. Она не убирает руки с его запястья и дрожит — непонятно как собственная рука оказывается на ее плече. Наташа выглядит потерянной, быть может, даже отчаявшейся, но она ведь шпион, у нее черный пояс по притворству...

Баки отстраняется, совсем немного. Хотел бы он гордиться собой за проявленную сдержанность, но что-то внутри яростно требует ответа, почему, черт подери, он ее еще не поцеловал.

«Соберись», — жестко говорит себе Баки. 

— Зачем ты пришла? 

Он ждет, что Наташа ответит: потому что ты Капитан Америка. Потому что герой. 

— Потому что мы похожи, — говорит она, и эти зеленые глаза явно погубят его второй раз в жизни. — Потому что ты утраченное оружие, как и я.

Баки шумно сглатывает. 

— Оружие, да?

Ее губы изгибаются в усталой улыбке. 

— Не только тебя сделали искусственно. Или, может, переделали. 

Баки вспоминает, как был привязан к металлическому столу. Беспрестанную боль, что прокатывалась по телу, достигая верхней точки снова и снова, заставляла кричать. Переделали — определенно подходящее слово. 

— Ладно. Я в деле, — говорит он, и Наташа не удивлена. — Расскажи о Бартоне. Что конкретно тебе от меня нужно? 

— Обещание. Что если у нас появится шанс вытащить Клинта, не навредив ему, ты мне поможешь.

— Считай, ты его получила, — Баки невольно скользит взглядом к ее губам и снова смотрит в глаза. — Руки пожимать будем или как?

Наташа мягко улыбается. 

— Ник сказал, ты удивишь меня, — она облизывает губы. Быть может, Баки и проспал во льдах семьдесят лет, но определить, что ему строят глазки, еще в состоянии. Это понятно и знакомо.

— А чего ты ожидала? — спрашивает он, поглаживая большим пальцем ее плечо.

Наташа делает неопределенный жест.

— Не этого, — выдыхает почти беззвучно. — Ты совсем другой. 

Баки собирается попросить подробных объяснений, но их прерывает тихий звуковой сигнал. Наташа тут же отступает на шаг — и момент утерян. Вынув из кармана телефон, она отвечает на звонок, совсем другим, деловым тоном, в котором не остается ни тени игривости и тепла. 

Она отходит к окну, а Баки чувствует, что его оставили в дураках. 

«Тобой играют, Барнс», — подсказывает внутренний голос, и он беззвучно проклинает себя за то, что поверил чертовой шпионке.

— Ладно, встретимся там, — сухо говорит Наташа и вешает трубку. Выжидающе смотрит на Баки. — Одевайтесь, Капитан. Нас ждут.

— Где? 

— Локи в Штутгарте. Нужно с ним разобраться.

Баки делает глубокий вдох, смотрит на открытые ящики. В свете того, что ему снова придется надеть форму, он забывает о Наташе мгновенно. Думает только о том, что нужно встать и поступить правильно. Думает о словах Пегги, о ее непоколебимой вере в него и Стива. Кивает.

— Хорошо. Будем надеяться, что я не поправился, пока лежал в заморозке. Костюм и без того был впритык.

Наташа улыбается. 

— Все получится, Капитан. Бери все, что тебе нужно, а я вызываю джет.

*** 

Баки пялится на свое отражение в зеркале крошечного туалета джета. Отражение смотрит в ответ. Взъерошенные каштановые волосы, падающие на лоб, внимательные серые глаза. Красные и белые полосы. Потертая синяя ткань, тускло блестящие пряжки. И, конечно, белая звезда в центре груди.

Как будто он никогда и не останавливался. 

Форма села идеально — конечно же села. Он не забыл о чертовой куче пряжек и ремней, хотя в карманах и кобуре неуютно пусто. Щит прислонен к стене у колена, терпеливо ждет.

— Твою же мать, Стив, — говорит Баки, когда джет ухает в воздушную яму. — Снова выряжаться в чертов флаг. О чем я только думал? 

Ответа, разумеется, нет. Но Баки и не ждал. Тишина оглушает, тяжестью ложится на сердце, комком становится в горле. Он зверски устал, а каждая новая проведенная в будущем минута выматывает только сильнее, заставляет тосковать по дому. Даже зная, что может снова спасти мир, Баки думает, что лучше бы он упал с поезда вместо Стива. 

Он трет ладонью лицо. Господи, все слова Пегги — чушь. Он не справится, он не Стив Роджерс, а просто тупой десантник, оказавшийся не в то время и не в том месте. 

— Я не справлюсь, Стив, — шепчет Баки и крепко зажмуривается, до белых пятен за закрытыми веками. — Я не Капитан Америка, что я вообще делаю... 

Джет резко кренится, Баки оказывается к этому не готов. Он теряет равновесие и прикладывается головой о стену. Чертыхнувшись, цепляется рукой за край раковины, а другую прижимает к пострадавшему затылку. Мгновение смотрит на свое отражение, а затем из горла начинает рваться смех, и Баки зажимает рот ладонью. Понятно, что это турбулентность, воздушные потоки, все дела, он не верит в призраков и прочую ерунду. Но все равно кажется, что это Стив Роджерс отвесил подзатыльник за то, что ведет себя, как придурок. 

— Совпадение, — бормочет Баки. — Чертово совпадение. 

Но совпадение оказывается именно тем, что нужно. Баки с силой трет затылок, переводит дыхание и берет себя в руки. Одна последняя битва. За Стива, за Пегги, за «Ревущих». Ему всего лишь нужно выдержать одну последнюю битву. А потом... 

Ну. Этого он не знает. 

Отмахнувшись от остающихся без ответов вопросов, Баки подхватывает щит, расправляет плечи и выходит из туалета с поднятой головой. 

Пригнувшись, чтобы не удариться о крышу, ныряет на место второго пилота, ставит щит между коленей и тянется за гарнитурой. 

Наташа скользит по Баки взглядом и снова смотрит на горизонт.

— Тебе идет.

Он фыркает и скрещивает руки на груди, украшенной звездой. 

— Правда так думаешь или просто пытаешься меня умаслить?

Наташа невнятно мычит. 

— Пожалуй, я это заслужила. 

— О да. Я здесь, чтобы спасти мир, леди, а не затем, чтобы вы меня дурачили. 

— В свою защиту могу сказать, что это довольно легко. 

Баки хмурится. 

— Должен был догадаться. Гребаные шпионы. 

Наташа кажется слегка оскорбленной. 

— Откуда ты знаешь, что все это было не по-настоящему? — мрачно спрашивает она. — Не думал, что когда я на задании, то просто скрываю свои чувства? 

И это точно не относится к делу. 

— Я не хочу с этим разбираться! Я только что очнулся после семидесятилетней заморозки. Вся моя жизнь встала с ног на голову, и я бы не отказался от друга, с которым не нужно быть настороже каждую секунду.

— Ну, тогда ты не тем занимаешься, Барнс, — тихо произносит Наташа. — Все твои друзья — шпионы.

Она говорит правду, и Баки теряет весь запал. Злость уходит, сменяясь мрачным принятием. 

— Неправда. Еще я дружу с одной британской леди девяносто трех лет от роду. 

На губах Наташи мелькает быстрая усмешка — совсем не такая, как те, что доводилось видеть Баки. 

— Признаю свою ошибку. Хотя я почти уверена, что твоя британская подружка тоже была шпионкой. 

— Да нахрен. Уела. 

Во взгляде Наташи ему видятся веселье и намек на нежность — Баки становится неловко, и он отворачивается.

— Просто довези нас в Штутгарт, — резко говорит он и смотрит в окно, отказываясь продолжать разбираться в Наташе Романовой и ее бесконечном множестве личин. Если не покончит с этим сейчас, то наверняка попытается понять, какая из них настоящая. И он почти уверен, что эта задача кого угодно может свести с ума. 

***

Вообще-то Баки в жизни много чего повидал. Например, как его друг весом чуть более сорока килограммов превращается в гору мышц суперсолдата. Или как человек в буквальном смысле снимает лицо. Он выжил, пробыв сосулькой семьдесят лет. 

Но вот чего Баки никогда не видел, так это красно-золотого робота, стреляющего лазерами с двух рук, который дерется с полубогом в зеленом плаще и с золотыми рогами, размахивающим магическим посохом.

Черт, мир и правда стал странным.

— Кто это нахрен такой? — спрашивает Баки, поднимаясь на ноги. 

— Железный Человек, — отвечает Наташа, и он вспоминает просмотренный файл.

— Пацан Говарда? 

— Не советую называть его так в лицо, если хочешь с ним поладить, — хмуро говорит Наташа, щелкая тумблерами. — Локи, сдавайся, — чеканит она, и Баки слышит модулированный голос за пределами джета. 

Полубог в дурацкой одежде поднимает взгляд, лицо перекашивается от гнева. Железный Человек оправляется от удара, стоя на одном колене. Он стреляет из лазеров, но Локи без труда отмахивается, а затем разворачивает посох и сильным ударом в голову отбрасывает его в сторону. Несколько гражданских с криками едва успевают убраться с дороги. 

— О черт. Выпусти меня, — Баки отбрасывает гарнитуру и надевает шлем. Подхватывает щит, прилаживает к руке.

— Уверен?

— Детка, драка в Германии со страдающим манией величия сверхчеловеком — это вроде как по моей части, — ухмыляется Баки. Адреналин начинает струиться по венам, ускоряя пульс. — Прости. Не детка, я помню. Открывай. 

Наташа больше не задает вопросов. В лице ее читается что-то вроде «Ты рассмешил меня, но, ей-Богу, я не хочу, чтобы ты это понял», и Баки успевает подумать, правда это или снова часть одного из ее сложных планов. 

Но затем дверь джета открывается, и на него обрушиваются крики, вой сирен, грохот боя. Зажав в руке щит, Баки цепляется за стойку гидравлического подъемника и обозревает хаос. 

— Наташа, подлети ближе, — кричит он, и через пару секунд джет зависает прямо над местом битвы... 

Баки прыгает, высоко подняв щит. Локи не успевает его заметить, и Баки бьет прямо между лопаток, сшибает на землю, а затем придавливает коленом, прижимая щит к шее прямо под нелепым шлемом — теплый вибраниум впивается в кожу. 

— Сдавайся или останешься без головы, приятель. 

Повисает странная тишина. За своим сбитым дыханием он слышит только беспокойный гул растерянной толпы. Джет приземляется за спиной, вдалеке слышится вой сирен. 

— Если хочешь, чтобы я поднял руки и сдался, тебе придется сперва слезть с меня, — отвечает Локи полным скучающей снисходительности тоном. В голосе слышится британский акцент.

Баки чувствует искушение свернуть ему шею за один этот тон. Но не сворачивает и, быть может, только чуть сильнее налегает на щит. 

— Окей, Капитан Америка только что упал с неба, — слышится голос позади. — Я хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь подтвердил, мне не почудилось. 

Баки не сводит взгляда с Локи, но краем глаза замечает, что красно-золотой костюм подходит ближе и наклоняется подхватить посох. Тот сияет необычным голубым светом, похожим на тессеракт, и ужасно напоминает ему об оружии ГИДРЫ. 

— Я возьму посох, Кэп, — Баки воспринимает это как сигнал к действию и слезает с Локи. Тот садится, глядя настороженно. 

— У вас все солдаты такие... разряженные?

— Нет, я особенный. И я не в настроении, приятель. Хочешь еще один раунд?

Локи поднимает руки вверх, и броня истаивает в воздухе, оставляя его в царственных зеленых одеждах. Баки все равно не верит ему ни на грош, не позволяя обмануть себя этим жестом. 

— Ого, — небрежно забросив посох на плечо, Железный Человек подходит ближе. Откидывает лицевую панель, и у Баки внутри екает — он так похож на Говарда. На лице Старка кривая ухмылка. 

— Ты не такой, как я ожидал. 

— Я часто это слышу, — Баки чуть крепче вцепляется в щит. — Прости, что разочаровал. 

— Не уверен, что я разочарован. Неплохой удар для девяностолетнего старика. 

— Это точно. Старк, да?

— Сказал бы, единственный и неповторимый, но ты ведь знал моего отца, верно? — спрашивает тот, но за видимой непринужденностью Баки слышится что-то еще, тревожное и опасливое. За всем этим отчетливо ощущается конфликт, но Баки не идиот, чтобы говорить о нем, особенно когда предупреждение Наташи еще свежо в памяти. 

— Ага. Отличный парень. Хотя у него не было ничего похожего на твои крутые штуки.

Старк-младший ухмыляется, легко и свободно. 

— Тони. Я бы пожал тебе руку, но знаешь. Этот олень может попробовать что-нибудь выкинуть.

— Лучше бы ему этого не делать, — говорит Баки. — Для последнего рвущегося к власти диктатора в Германии это плохо кончилось.

Тони задумчиво кивает. 

— Слышал, ты пошинковал его и отправил в другое измерение. 

— Не столько пошинковал, сколько... распылил. А потом отправил в другое измерение. 

— Если собираешься шинковать или распылять меня, пожалуйста, приступай уже, — страдальческим тоном произносит Локи. 

— В другой раз, — говорит Тони, а Баки добавляет: — Я внесу это в свой список дел. 

Тони весело смеется. 

— О, я так рад, что они тебя разморозили, Капитан Сосулька. А где Романова? ДЖАРВИС, скажи, пусть тащит сюда свою упругую попку, чтобы мы могли погрузиться на борт джета с успешно заваленным злодеем.

Баки слушает его болтовню, но остается начеку. Он оглядывает ошеломленную толпу, многие в ответ смотрят на него. Видит старика, который старается стоять очень прямо и поддерживает под локоть жену. Встретившись с Баки глазами, отдает ему честь, во взгляде читаются гордость и благодарность. Баки кивает и невольно вцепляется в щит сильнее. Еще до того, как выйдут утренние газеты, все узнают, что он вернулся. Что Капитан Америка свалился с неба и снова одолел врагов.

Думать об этом неприятно, и Баки отмахивается от тяжелых мыслей. Нужно доделать дело и убраться подальше от любопытных взглядов и этого пристального внимания. Куда приятнее думать о тихой квартире на Манхэттене, где можно спрятаться от всего, ото всех. 

— Эй, Кэп. По-немецки говоришь? Можешь попросить копов убрать машины с дороги?

Голос Тони возвращает его в реальность. Медленно кивнув, Баки переводит дух и начинает помогать.

*** 

— Стой, Кэп. В каком это смысле ты не пойдешь с нами?

Привалившись к джету, Баки пожимает плечами, не глядя ни на Тони, ни на Наташу. Тони хмурится. Он снял шлем, открыв взъерошенные каштановые волосы и волевой подбородок. Статный мужик, но слегка придурок. Баки чем-то нравится. 

— Вы хотели поймать Локи, и мы его поймали. Дело сделано. 

— Нет, не сделано, — парирует Тони. — Тессеракт ведь так и не нашли. Ну, знаешь, такая магическая... 

— Я знаком с ним, — перебивает Баки. — Но не собираюсь оставаться и расхлебывать эту кашу. 

— Баки... — начинает Наташа. 

— Я сделал то, что вы просили, — он переводит взгляд на нее. — Больше от меня пользы никакой. Я солдат. Не шпион.

Наташа молча пожимает плечами.

— Как скажешь. 

— Звони, если появятся новые злодеи. 

Она смотрит в ответ странно, а затем разворачивается и уходит в джет. 

— Ого, — изумляется Тони. — Как тебе, черт подери, удалось взбесить Романову и остаться в живых?

— Что?

— Да она в бешенстве. А когда она в бешенстве, то обычно душит мужиков бедрами.

Баки смотрит на открытую дверь джета.

— Да откуда мне нахрен знать? Одна из ее личин злится. Остальные, наверное, нет.

Тони сочувственно морщится. 

— Познакомился с ее потрясным тройным обманным маневром?

— Не знаю, с кем я там познакомился, — устало отвечает Баки. — Тебе пора идти.

— Хорошо, — Тони берет шлем подмышку, как водитель гоночной машины. — Ты справишься?

— Да, копы подбросят меня до отеля, когда закончат. Кажется, они вообще не понимают, что со мной делать.

— Ты живая легенда, объявившаяся после семидесяти лет во льдах, — фыркает Тони. — Не думаю, что хоть кто-нибудь знает, что с тобой делать.

— Завязывай с этой хренью. А то у людей появятся завышенные ожидания, мне будет некомфортно.

Тони ухмыляется.

— Ты Капитан Америка. Ты эталон, детка. 

— Вали отсюда, — хмыкает Баки, и Тони, развязно ему отсалютовав, уходит. 

— О, и Старк? 

Тони резко разворачивается — Баки понятия не имеет, как у него выходит так ловко двигаться в броне. Он медлит, размышляя, стоит ли озвучивать навязчивую мысль, что не давала покоя с тех пор, как увидел стрелявшего из посоха Локи.

— Тот светящийся посох, — наконец говорит он, — работает точно как оружие ГИДРЫ. 

Тони кивает, задумчиво хмурится. 

— Примем к сведению. Увидимся, Кэп. 

Баки машет ему и отходит — джет взмывает в темное небо. 

Наташа ему не по зубам, и хоть ему понравился Тони... они не его команда. 

Пусть его собственной команды нет давным-давно, для Баки все закончилось совсем недавно, и нырнуть с головой в новую отчего-то кажется неправильным...

И все же, когда Баки возвращается к полиции, чтобы хоть чем-нибудь помочь, он чувствует на себе чужие взгляды и думает, как бы поступил на его месте Стив. Остался бы здесь или хотел бы стать частью команды. 

Что же, Стив точно не был бы так туп, чтобы втрескаться в чертову шпионку. По крайней мере, не во второй раз. 

«Ты выбрал. Подбери сопли», — говорит себе Баки, делает глубокий вдох, вешает щит на спину и идет помогать.

*** 

Пронзительный звонок выдергивает Баки из сна. Он отрывает голову от подушки, смотрит на часы и стонет — время едва перевалило за четыре утра, поспать удалось не больше часа. Он даже не успел снять чертов костюм, стянул только шлем, перчатки, ботинки — и рухнул на гостиничную кровать. 

Звон не прекращается, и Баки приподнимается на локте, трет лицо ладонью и шарит по постели в поисках телефона. Номер неизвестен, но он ведь сам сказал Наташе звонить если что, поэтому не собирается игнорировать вызов. 

На экране появляется видеозвонок. 

Тони и Наташа — и выглядят они как после кораблекрушения. У Наташи кровоподтек на лбу, а одна рука на перевязи. У Тони основательно подбит глаз и рана на виске, а глаза красные. 

— Что нахрен с вами случилось? — Баки садится, пытаясь подавить зевок.

— Бартон, Халк, Локи, — бессильно отвечает Тони. — Не обязательно в этом порядке. 

Баки холодеет. Бартон. 

— Ох черт, — вот почему Наташа была в бешенстве, когда он сказал, что уходит. Баки дал ей обещание, а затем его не сдержал. — Черт, Наташа, мне так...

— Брось, — жестко говорит она, сцепляет зубы и отводит взгляд — от этого становится еще паршивее. — Локи ушел, как и Бартон. Мы потеряли Беннера и Тора. С ним ты не знаком. Он, кстати, брат Локи, еще один полубог, который явился сообщить, что тот собирается спустить с поводка армию из космоса. 

— Армию, — отупело повторяет Баки. — Из космоса. 

— Ага, и он планирует использовать куб, чтобы открыть им парадную дверь, — говорит Тони. — Но мы не знаем, где он собирается отколоть этот номер. 

— Но как, черт возьми? — спрашивает Баки. — Он же был у вас в руках шесть часов назад!

— А потом явился Бартон и чуть не сбросил чертов хэликерриер с неба одной стрелой, — огрызается Тони. — Так что, будешь сидеть и нудеть или поможешь?

Хэликерриер. Летающий корабль из файлов. Точно. Баки резко выдыхает и приглаживает волосы, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Задвинув чувство вины и беспокойство о Наташе на задний план, он сосредотачивается на более насущной проблеме с космической армией.

— Так, что я должен делать? — спрашивает он, а Тони кажется удивленным отсутствием споров или сопротивления. Он пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю даже, с чего начать. Мы уже закрыли его, а потом Бартон подорвал компьютерную систему. 

— Почему он оставил нас там? — вдруг спрашивает Наташа. — Мог прикончить. Но решил сбежать. 

— Разделяй и властвуй, — качает головой Тони. — Но он должен был понять, что мы не сдадимся. Так почему ушел и дал нам шанс перегруппироваться? 

— Потому что страдает манией величия? — предполагает Баки самое очевидное. — Потому что лучше убить вас так, чтобы этом узнал весь мир? Сплошные эго и понты, как и у Красного Черепа. 

— Ему нужна публика, — выдыхает Наташа, посмотрев на Тони. — Он хочет навалять нам у всех на виду. 

— Локи — та еще примадонна, — говорит Тони задумчиво. — Выберет что-нибудь бросающееся в глаза, что-нибудь для максимально эффектного удара... 

— Что-нибудь, откуда можно красиво плюнуть нам в лицо, а также использовать как источник питания для тессеракта, — изгибает бровь Баки. — То, что нельзя отключить, потому что не является частью энергосети.

Тони приоткрывает рот. 

— Сукин сын. Он собирается использовать мою башню.

Наташа ругается на незнакомом языке.

— Старк, число гражданских... 

— Кто-нибудь, подхватите меня, — Баки скатывается с кровати и подбирает ботинки. — Старк, ты ведь умеешь летать?

— Да. Но нет — мой костюм только что протащило через турбину, — чуть смущенно признается Тони. — После ремонта я, пожалуй, смогу долететь до Нью-Йорка, но точно не в Штутгарт и обратно.

— Ладно. Старк, лети в Нью-Йорк. Наташа, забери меня. Думаю, к началу битвы остальные и так будут знать, куда идти. Тони, ремонтируй костюм и дуй туда. Если видишь, что можешь справиться, начинай без нас. Если нет, жди.

— Понял, Кэп, — говорит Тони, а Наташа смотрит на него так, будто не того ответа ожидала, но затем кивает и переводит взгляд на Баки.

— Будет сделано, Кэп, — бросает и отключается, и теперь Баки видит в темном экране только собственное отражение.

***

Двигатель джета рычит ровно и без сбоев. Баки снова занимает место второго пилота. Он держит на коленях планшет, пролистывая новостные ленты, и в страхе ожидает найти первые новости из Нью-Йорка о начале атаки. Нью-Йорк — его дом. Желание защитить, ярость, гнев и беспокойство сменяют друг друга. Джет рвется вперед на предельной скорости, тенью мчится над океаном, и Баки думает, что если по прилету обнаружит город разрушенным, то лично порвет Локи на куски голыми руками. Впрочем, он готов сделать это в любом случае.

Наташа и пары слов ему не сказала, но это сейчас не самое важное. Есть проблемы посерьезнее. Главная забота — защитить Нью-Йорк, ведь если не смогут остановить Локи там, то вскоре он расправится и с остальным миром. И чем дальше зайдет, тем сложнее будет его одолеть.

Когда Наташа наконец заговаривает, голос ее едва слышен за ревом двигателей. 

— Расчетное время прибытия — шесть минут, — она щелкает тумблерами на консоли, включая автопилот. — Можешь присмотреть, пока я переоденусь?

— Да, мэм. 

Наташа медленно поднимается, и становится заметно, что ей в самом деле досталось от Халка. Баки хотелось бы осмотреть ее, убедиться, что нет серьезных повреждений, но он знает — Наташа ни за что не позволит. Может, если бы она доверяла ему, то доставила бы такое удовольствие. Но вопрос с доверием стоит остро. Непонятно, способна ли она вообще кому-нибудь доверять. Даже себе. 

— Уверен, что справишься? — спрашивает Наташа, когда он одним движением перебирается на место пилота. 

— Вряд ли сложно, — пожимает плечами Баки. — Держать на одном уровне и не врезаться в небоскребы, да?

— Учитывая, что сейчас мы летим над Атлантикой, небоскребы не проблема.

Она растворяется в тенях, оставляя Баки наедине с мыслями. В них нет ничего приятного — давит чувство вины за то, что его не было там, что не помог, подвел Тони и Наташу. А еще колется тревога, что не справится, ведь так долго не тренировался, пока лежал во льдах. Вдруг упустит что-нибудь, кто-то пострадает? Ему, разодетому в звезды и полосы, придется защищать Нью-Йорк — и если не справится, то подведет всех. Черт, лучше бы здесь был Стив. 

К счастью, Наташа возвращается прежде, чем Баки окончательно отравляют эти мысли. На ней черный облегающий костюм, тяжелые ботинки и перчатки без пальцев. Запястья обхватывают необычные, похожие на браслеты устройства — Баки готов биться об заклад, что это оружие. Взгляд скользит к центру пряжки ее ремня, украшенного красной эмблемой странной формы. Любопытство побеждает. 

— Что это? Песочные часы?

Наташа качает головой, поглаживает пальцами пряжку. 

— Позывной, Черная Вдова. 

— Ого, — вздергивает брови Баки. Наташа толкает его в плечо, и он послушно убирается на соседнее кресло. — Страшно. 

— Почему? Хочешь переспать со мной и боишься, что укушу?

— Пару укусов я переживу, — отвечает Баки, а Наташа устало улыбается и садится. — Но нет. Если ты еще не поняла, то я не очень-то хорошо разгадываю ребусы.

Уставшая Наташа рассеянно кивает, заправляет за ухо прядь рыжих волос. 

— У меня очень специфический набор навыков, — тихо говорит она. — Постоянная учеба с семи лет. Это научило тому, что правда — всего лишь вопрос обстоятельств. Она может адаптироваться и изменяться в зависимости от времени и места. 

— Ерунда все это. Нельзя жить без собственного «я». Если и приходится бесконечно врать на шпионской работе, все равно внутри остается часть тебя настоящего. И это отстой, если ты никогда и никому ее не показываешь.

— Защита не хуже любой другой, — задумчиво говорит Наташа. — Полагаешь, мы это переживем?

— Понятия не имею, — пожимает плечами Баки. — Хотя я буду очень зол, если снова умру через две недели после прошлого раза.

И вот снова Баки видит на ее губах еле заметную улыбку, которую начинает считать искренней. 

— Прости, что дурачила тебя, — Наташа рассеянно касается ладонью ребер, будто проверяя. — Но, для протокола, я очень хотела тебя поцеловать. 

— К сожалению, леди, вы так долго кричали «волки», что я теперь не знаю, верить или нет, — вздыхает Баки. — Слушай, ты ничего мне не должна. Мы едва знакомы. 

— Знаю, но почему-то кажется, что это не так, — Наташа выглядит непривычно растерянной. — Ты вызываешь во мне желание быть честной, — продолжает она с ироничной улыбкой. — Для меня это внове. 

— И опять же, откуда мне знать, что ты не врешь?

Наконец она поворачивается к нему. Лицо ее в синяках и ссадинах — и все равно она самая красивая из всех, кого Баки в жизни видел. Будь здесь Стив, Баки безостановочно болтал бы о рыжих волосах и зеленых глазах. Стив терпеливо сносил бы все это, разве только закатывал глаза и похлопывал по плечу, забавляясь его восторженной взволнованностью.

— Да ниоткуда, — тихо отвечает она, и Баки отводит взгляд, чувствуя, как внутри оседает пеплом разочарование. — Но, полагаю, винить в этом я могу только себя.

Баки снова смотрит на нее, спокойную и красивую. Разочарование уходит бесследно, когда он думает, что, возможно, умудрился влюбиться в чертову шпионку. От этого сжимается горло, потому что сознание тут же подбрасывает новые варианты, новые перспективы того, что с ними может случиться после битвы, когда все закончится. Если выживут.

Слова Пегги о том, чтобы сделать будущее своим настоящим, вдруг обретают смысл.

И смысл этот ложится на плечи многотонным грузом, поскольку это означает отпустить прошлое, уйди от всего, что он потерял. Строить новую жизнь, которую никогда уже не сможет разделить со Стивом. Но, возможно, как бы ни было больно, такой вариант не так уж и нереален, как казалось прежде. 

— Что же, — медленно произносит он, а сердце гулко колотится о ребра. — Я тоже не могу похвастаться безупречной репутацией. Так что не мне тебя судить. Но, возможно, я бы хотел узнать тебя настоящую. Без шелухи.

Наташа в ответ не улыбается. Просто смотрит этими своими зелеными глазами, что станут его погибелью.

— Возможно, мне тоже хотелось бы этого. 

*** 

Портал в небе они видят раньше, чем сам Нью-Йорк. Черный, зловещий, с голубой окантовкой, того же оттенка, что и у тессеракта. 

— Вот ведь дерьмо собачье, — Баки наклоняется вперед, вцепляется пальцами в подлокотники.

— Емко. Но я как-то не этого ожидала от Капитана Америки, — Наташа тоже смотрит на портал и снова ругается на непонятном языке.

— Ладно, как насчет «о господи, как это плохо выглядит»? Посади нас. Если придется, то хоть на Таймс-Сквер. 

Радио оживает статическими помехами, затем слышится далекий голос. Баки прижимает гарнитуру к уху. 

— Старк? 

— Где вас носило? Тор и Беннер здесь, но мы в полной заднице, Кэп. 

— Держитесь, мы идем. Глянь, сможешь ли... 

Договорить не выходит. Раздается мощный взрыв, и его выбрасывает из кресла на пол. Ударившись головой, Баки чувствует во рту медный привкус. Слышится сигнал тревоги. Джет кренится набок и устремляется к земле. 

— Держись, Кэп! — кричит Наташа и обеими руками вцепляется в штурвал, пытаясь остановить почти неконтролируемое падение джета, который задевает здания. Баки швыряет по салону, как тряпичную куклу. Он едва успевает упереться спиной в стальную переборку, а ногой зацепиться за основание сиденья, чтобы не размазало — и джет врезается в землю, кроша асфальт, тормозит носом в стену здания. 

— Черт возьми, — выдыхает Баки, нащупывает щит и поднимается на ноги. — Наташа, ты... 

— В порядке, — слышится хриплое. — Не ранена. 

Со щелчком и шипением открывается задняя дверь джета. Баки бежит к выходу, слыша отдаленный вой сирен и крики. Он забирается на джет и изумленно осматривается. Чертовы пришельцы повсюду — отлично вооруженные уродливые серошкурые твари мечутся по небу в гребаных летающих колесницах. Раздается жуткий рокот, и через портал скользит штука размером с Крайслер-билдинг, плывет по небу, как рыба в воде. 

— О господи, — выдыхает Наташа, невесть как оказавшаяся рядом. Она хватает Баки за локоть и смотрит в небо. — Кэп... 

— Ага. Как-то нехорошо. 

Не успевает она ответить, как с визгом репульсоров и металлическим лязгом рядом приземляется Железный Человек. Секундой позже к ним присоединяется еще один персонаж — высокий, мощный, наряженный в красный плащ. Он помахивает тяжелым на вид молотом. 

— Так, похоже, это будет ад, — Тони поднимает лицевую панель, смотрит на Баки. — Ими все кишит вплоть до тридцать девятой, а мы не можем даже приблизиться к крыше здания, потому что там засел Соколиный Глаз. Кэп, мы влипли. 

— Тот, к кому ты обращаешься, Капитан? — хмурится, глядя на Баки, человек в плаще. 

— Кэп — Тор. Тор — Кэп, — говорит Тони. — Можем мы отложить любезности до... 

Раздается оглушительный рев, и у Баки на секунду душа в пятки уходит — рядом приземляется зеленый гигант. Он похож на человека с учетверенной дозой суперсыворотки, но зеленый и страшно злой. 

— О, а это Халк, — кричит Тони, пока тот ревет, задрав голову к небу, и в ярости колотит по асфальту зелеными кулачищами. — Он отлично крушит. 

— Нам уже пора волноваться? — спрашивает Наташа, не двигаясь с места. 

— Добровольная трансформация, — отвечает Тони, и она явно расслабляется. — Он рад помочь. 

— Желает он помочь или нет — уже без разницы, — серьезно говорит Тор. — Боюсь, битва проиграна. 

— Если бы мы только могли добраться до чертова портала, — удрученно качает головой Тони. — Гребаный Соколиный Глаз. Еще немного, и Щ.И.Т. решит взорвать Башню, только бы избавиться от него.

Баки переводит взгляд с Тони на Тора, не зная, что сказать. Он только пришел, а они уже, кажется, утратили всякую надежду. Учитывая обстоятельства, винить их в этом сложно, но все равно. Нельзя же просто сдаться. Баки лихорадочно соображает, что бы сделал Стив, будь он здесь, и решает в итоге, что, пожалуй, задвинул бы мотивационную речь. 

Да нахрен. Если такое срабатывало с одним Капитаном Америкой, то может сработать и с другим. 

— В общем так, захлопните варежки и слушайте сюда, — громко говорит Баки — все резко умолкают и оборачиваются к нему. Включая Халка. — Если будем хитрее, то, возможно, победим. А если и нет, то устроим им гребаный ад на выходе. Но не будем сидеть здесь и радостно махать белым флагом. Я не затем семьдесят лет сосулькой был.

Повисает молчание. 

— Ого, Кэп, — Тони хлопает его по плечу. — А ты умеешь толкнуть речь. 

Тор смеется, а Халк ревет — судя по всему, одобрительно.

Наташа подступает ближе, касается руки. 

— Говори, что делать. 

Вдохновившись их поддержкой и прикосновением Наташи, Баки быстро соображает.

— Ладно. Тони, ты умеешь летать, поэтому подбрось нас наверх, а потом попытайся сдержать этих летающих обезьян. Контролируй периметр, не давай им зайти слишком далеко. 

— Я тоже умею летать, — перебивает Тор.

— Ну отлично. Полубог, да? — спрашивает Баки, и тот кивает. — Можешь заблокировать выход из портала? Завалить хоть скольких-то, чтобы не попали на улицы?

— С радостью, — на лице Тора появляется недобрая усмешка. Он раскручивает над головой молот и ракетой взлетает в небо. 

— Халк? — Баки понятия не имеет, будет ли тот выполнять его приказы. Из того, что он слышал, Халк бесчинствовал на хэликерриере, где чуть всех не перебил. Но начало многообещающее — Халк с рыком оборачивается. — Как насчет того, чтобы расплющить здоровенную рыбину? 

Халк ухмыляется, одним могучим прыжком оказывается на стене здания и начинает пригоршнями бросать читаури в воздух, а затем запрыгивает на огромное китоподобное чудище, чьи плавники взрезают небоскребы, как нож масло. 

— Так, погнали. Куда вас подбросить? — Тони пытается перекричать грохот. 

— На крышу Башни Старка, — орет в ответ Баки и стреляет в нескольких солдат читаури, которые их заметили. Заваливает троих, а Наташа разбирается с остальными. — Нужно взяться за Бартона. 

— Ха, нет, он возле портала, — говорит Тони. — Если закину вас туда, получите стрелу в глаз. 

— Забрось Баки, — предлагает Наташа. — Сможешь занять его на время?

— Попробую, — отвечает Баки. — А ты куда? 

— Доверься мне. И вперед. Встретимся там.

— Да, мэм, — сейчас определенно не время спорить, а Пегги Картер давно научила его, что не существует подходящего времени для сексизма под видом рыцарства, даже если продиктовано инстинктами. Кроме того, насколько он успел узнать Наташу — она умеет постоять за себя. — Старк, забрось меня как можно выше. 

— Окей, мелкий, пристегнись, — говорит Тони и хватает его за шкирку. — Отбой в десять, не опаздывай. 

Не дождавшись ответа, Тони взмывает прямиком в небо — так стремительно, что желудок подкатывает к горлу. Тони забрасывает Баки на верхушку Башни Старка, не на самый высокий уровень, а на террасу пентхауса.

Баки вскидывает щит как раз вовремя, чтобы отразить стрелу, появившуюся будто бы ниоткуда, и тут же чувствует острую боль в ноге. Вскрикивает — гребаная стрела пробила ботинок. Черт, Тони был прав — Соколиный Глаз прикончит его, если не придумать что-нибудь, и срочно... 

Резко развернувшись, он бросается вперед, держа перед собой щит, и врезается в одно из окон пентхауса. Стекло осыпается осколками, Баки перекатывается по полу — плечо обжигает болью. Встает, цепляясь за барную стойку в дальней части комнаты — на пол ссыпаются бутылки и стаканы, повсюду разливается алкоголь. 

— Прости, Старк, — выдыхает Баки и морщится. — Сукин сын.

Стрела застряла в задней части плеча, и он выдергивает ее. Вторую вытаскивает из ноги, отбрасывает в сторону. Больно, но не слишком-то, к тому же, учитывая ускоренную регенерацию, пара царапин его не остановит.

Так. Удалось проникнуть внутрь и убраться с линии огня, однако задача ведь состоит в том, чтобы отвлечь Бартона, а не прятаться от него. Нужно подобраться ближе и втянуть в рукопашный бой — только так Бартона можно лишить преимущества. 

— Ладно, Робин Гуд, — цедит Баки сквозь зубы. — Ты сам напросился. 

Сжав покрепче щит, он идет к только что разбитому окну. Баки знает достаточно о линиях прицела, чтобы понимать — если будет держаться ближе к стене, у Бартона возникнут сложности. Тем не менее, он вынимает из кобуры пистолет. Оглядевшись, подмечает приставную лестницу, которая ведет прямо на крышу. 

Краем глаза Баки видит движение — вскинув взгляд, успевает заметить свесившегося с крыши Бартона, который явно ищет его. Баки стреляет куда-то вверх, и тот скрывается из вида. 

— Следующая будет в лоб!

— Да пошел ты! — орут в ответ. — Только сунься и... 

Слова обрываются воплем, слышатся хорошо знакомые звуки потасовки.

— Да черт возьми, Наташа!

Баки забрасывает щит на спину и торопливо взбирается по лестнице. Оказавшись на крыше, скорее чувствует, чем слышит гул портала, но смотрит только на Наташу и Клинта, которые дерутся не на жизнь, а насмерть. В дело уже пошло холодное оружие, и Наташа, кажется, побеждает, но затем Бартон ловко перебрасывает нож из одной руки в другую, хватает ее за волосы, запрокидывает голову... Баки отбрасывает пистолет и кидается к ним.

— Эй, приятель!

Не отпуская Наташу, Бартон поворачивает голову, и Баки бросает щит. Попадает в лицо, и тот ссыпается на крышу мешком картошки.

— Ты вовремя, — выдыхает Наташа, чуть прихрамывая, идет к нему. — Зацепил? 

— Слегка, — пожимает плечами Баки. — И что теперь будем с ним делать? 

Вместо ответа Наташа быстро и ловко избавляет Бартона от оружия. Передает лук Баки, а затем возвращается к пошевелившемуся Бартону. Когда тот поднимает голову и ошеломленно моргает, Баки задерживает дыхание. 

— Нат? — растерянно спрашивает Бартон и дрожащей рукой ощупывает нос, а затем озадаченно смотрит на окровавленные пальцы. 

— Ну слава богу, — говорит Наташа, опускается на колени рядом с ним, берет лицо в ладони.

Баки чувствует совершенно неуместный укол ревности.

— Ты сделала его, ты... — силится сказать Бартон, отталкивает Наташины руки и садится. Обхватив голову, он оглядывается, видит Баки и комично приоткрывает рот. 

— Что за черт? Я умер?

Наташа закусывает губу, пытается сдержать улыбку, но в глазах стоят слезы.

— Нет, Клинт, ты жив.

— Я очнулся и вижу, как на меня пялится Капитан Америка. Я или помер, или накачан дурью под завязку. 

— Ты не умер и не накачан, — Наташа глубоко вздыхает. — Вставай, болван. У нас тут пришельцы.

Он слабо кивает, и Наташа вздергивает его на ноги. Бартона чуть ведет, приходится ухватиться за ее плечо. 

— Так, кто объяснит мне тему с Капитаном Америкой?

— Он был заморожен в Арктике семьдесят лет, — говорит Наташа, забирает у Баки лук, отдает Бартону. — Мы нашли его, но вас не успели познакомить, потому что ты позволил взять себя в плен. 

— В плен, — потрясенно повторяет Бартон. Учитывая контроль над разумом и мощный удар от прилетевшего щита — неудивительно. — Да. Точно. Приятно познакомиться. Не обиделся, что я стрелял в тебя? 

— Нет, если ты не обиделся, что я тебя вырубил. 

Бартон смеется — напряженно и нервно. Осматривается, глядя на кипящую внизу битву, на разрушенные дома, и Баки видит — только теперь Бартон начинает понимать, что натворил. 

— Эй, Соколиный Глаз, — говорит он, берет его за плечи и чуть встряхивает. — Чувство вины отложим на потом. Пока ты должен помочь разобраться с этим дерьмом.

— Да, хорошо, — тот явно собирает в кулак силу воли, что вдруг до странности сильно напоминает Баки его самого. — Наши шансы?

— Стремятся к нулю, — мрачно отвечает Баки. — Но мы все равно зададим им жару. 

Бартон кивает. 

— Полагаю, если финальным драматическим жестом я загоню стрелу в глаз Локи, то сразу почувствую себя лучше.

Из портала в небе доносится очередной оглушительный рев — в дыру проникает новая волна солдат, за которыми следуют два здоровенных левиафана.

Они такие огромные, что верхушки небоскребов тонут в тени, и остается только беспомощно наблюдать, как инопланетные захватчики опускаются на уровень улицы, и слушать, как дрожат от их рева здания.

— Капитан, мы ничего не сможем сделать, если не закроем портал, — говорит Наташа. 

— Оружием его не взять, — сообщает Бартон. — Портал защищен. 

— Может, дело не в оружии, — изгибает бровь Наташа, и Бартон распахивает глаза. 

— У меня идея. Возможно... Не знаю. Он сказал кое-что. 

Они пригибаются, когда выстрелы вспарывают крышу совсем рядом, выбивая бетонную крошку. Баки и Наташа открывают ответный огонь, но тут вступает Бартон и без труда сбивает врага стрелой. 

— Дружище, я рад, что ты снова на нашей стороне, — говорит Баки, когда тот снимает еще одно вражеское судно — с минимальными усилиями.

— Так, мы спускаемся вниз и присоединяемся к последней линии обороны в этой безумной самоубийственной миссии или нет?

Баки смотрит на Наташу — короткое мгновение покоя в творящемся вокруг хаосе. Ветер треплет ее волосы, Наташа молчит, а потом еле заметно кивает.

— Да, — говорит он. — Погнали. 

Бартон идет к открытой дверь, через которую Наташа явно проникла сюда. Она следует за ним, а Баки вдруг прошибает сиюминутным порывом — возможно, сегодня он снова умрет, так что нахрен все. 

В два шага догнав Наташу, он хватает ее за руку, разворачивает к себе и целует. 

Дыхание ее сбивается, но затем она кладет руки на плечи и отвечает на поцелуй. 

— О господи, — слышится на заднем плане голос Бартона. — На десять минут оставил тебя без присмотра, а ты уже замутила с Капитаном Америкой? 

Наташа отстраняется, решительно смотрит на Баки. 

— Ну, Клинт, похоже, в норме, — говорит она и легко целует Баки в уголок губ. — Это прощальный поцелуй? 

— Может быть, — выдыхает он. 

— Надеюсь, что нет, — Наташа, обхватив тонкими руками шею, снова его целует, а Баки кладет ладони на ее талию. 

— Эй! Сперва пришельцы, потом обжимашки! — орет Бартон. 

— А он прав, — говорит Баки. — Я не умру, если ты не умрешь. 

Наташа усмехается и отходит. 

— Договорились. Пора.

Она идет за Бартоном, а Баки переводит дыхание и следует за ними, думая о том, что если все-таки умрет, то, по крайней мере, после, а не до поцелуя.

*** 

Все заканчивается. Портал уничтожен, тессеракт в безопасности у Щ.И.Т.а. Локи придавлен к полу молотом — Тор следит за тем, чтобы мерзавец не сбежал прежде, чем он заберет его в Асгард.

Читаури мертвы, Нью-Йорк тих и неподвижен, пока над обломками оседает пыль.

Они смогли. Победили. 

— Капитан.

Баки очумело моргает, отводит невидящий взгляд от покореженного автобуса. Это Наташа — хромает к нему через завалы. Она вся в каменной пыли и крови. Красивая до боли. 

— Выходит, мы не умерли, — говорит Баки, а Наташа улыбается. Он сдвигается на обломке, освобождая ей место. Наташа осторожно садится, шипит сквозь зубы. 

— Нет, не умерли. Хотя некоторые из нас были близки к этому.

— Тони держится?

— Угу. Так же, как и Клинт.

— Так плохо, а?

Наташа только плечами пожимает. 

— Хочет шаурмы.

— Думал, он пошутил, — морщится Баки.

— Видишь ли, со Старком вся хитрость в том, что он шутит только когда говорит предельно серьезно. Он спрашивает, где ты. Клинт тоже отчаянно хочет угостить тебя пивом. 

Баки размеренно дышит, смотрит в небо, щурится от солнечного света. 

— Две недели назад я разбил самолет, думая, что умру. Этим утром я ввязался в битву, думая, что умру. И все равно я здесь. И понятия не имею, что теперь делать.

— Ну, помнится, ты говорил, что хочешь получше узнать девушку, — произносит Наташа, глядя вдаль. 

— Ага, это было в списке возможных вариантов. Но я ужасно занят тем, что пялюсь на этот разбитый автобус, поэтому девушке придется подождать.

Наташа изгибает губы в еле заметной улыбке, в которую Баки влюбился. Он не спорит, когда она встает, тянется к шлему, расстегивает и снимает его. Проводит ладонью по волосам, наверняка слипшимся от пота и торчащим во все стороны. 

— Девушка хочет, чтобы ты встал и пошел есть шаурму вместе с командой, частью которой являешься, — говорит она, когда Баки поднимает взгляд. Касается кончиками пальцев лба, отбрасывает волосы. 

С этим Баки, пожалуй, справится. Это ведь не будущее, пока нет. Но на ближайший час его приглашают провести время с командой. С друзьями. А о том, что будет дальше, думать прямо сейчас он вовсе не обязан. 

— Но этот автобус сам на себя не попялится... — начинает Баки и затыкается с ухмылкой, когда Наташа закатывает глаза, откладывает в сторону шлем и берет его лицо в ладони. 

— Мне придется привыкнуть к твоему ужасному чувству юмора, да?

Баки пожимает плечами. Наташа нежно проводит большими пальцами по его скулам. 

— Похоже, вариантов получше у тебя все равно нет, — улыбается он, а затем Наташа наклоняется и целует его. По спине прокатывается электрический разряд, в животе сворачивается тепло, окатывает благоговением и восторгом, и пугающей неизведанностью.

Да, он точно втрескался в чертову шпионку. 

— Может быть, — выдыхает Баки в ее губы, — будущее — не такой уж отстой. 

Она целует его почти невесомо. 

— Ты больше не в будущем, Капитан.

Когда Наташа отстраняется, Баки с улыбкой заправляет прядь ее рыжих волос за ухо. На них падает луч солнца, и он вдруг думает, что где-то там, Стив, возможно, одобряет. 

— Да, — говорит Баки и теперь в самом деле так думает. — Да, я знаю.


End file.
